All I Want For Christmas
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: YAY. So, this is 2 days late, but this is a little EO fluff for Christmas. Just a little oneshot. It's got Munch/Fin, too, b/c honestly, I ship them just as hard as I ship EO. I hope ya'll like, I wanted to do something for Christmas, I've been in an EO mood lately. Review if you want! Also, this is pretty much completely AU. Also, it is my headcanon that Eli isn't El's normally..


_**Disclaimer: The characters of SVU do not belong to me. This is just a little Christmas EO oneshot. Pretty much just fluff. I hope that ya'll like it. I miss EO so much, OMG. Especially since we're never going to get it. And I am not a Bensidy shipper, btw, either. Will never be. But I don't watch SVU anymore, either, so oh well. Anyway, this is just a oneshot. I promise. There will not be more. But I appreciate the support! **_

All I Want For Christmas

By Julia

The tree was beautiful. They had just finished decorating. Olivia Stabler looked at the tree, running her hands over her tiny baby bump. Her son, Elliot Stabler Jr., aka Eli, was crawling around on the floor, playing with his toy cars. He was three, and their retriever puppy Macon was playing too. Olivia looked down at his brown hair, as he pushed cars around on the floor. They had a carpet floor, but it wasn't super plush, so Eli was able to get his cars to roll a little. Olivia looked up when her husband Elliot came up to her. "Baby, thanks." She said, as he handed her a mug of cocoa. Olivia grinned as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "You should take a look at your son, he's enjoying his cars." Olivia said, her hand resting on her belly.

"He is." Elliot agreed, as Macon crawled around Elliot's feet. He was glad that Eli was having fun. Christmas was in just a few days. They had wanted to decorate the tree together, and Elliot was working on a big case. He'd just gotten it wrapped up. Olivia was also a cop, but she was on desk duty until she was going to be on maternity leave. She and Elliot had met in the Special Victims Unit. That was ten years ago. They had fallen in love almost instantly. They had both only been out of the academy for about three years. They had only been partners for about six months before they slept together. "2013 is going to be the best Christmas for us." Elliot said, as he looked at the tree and sipped his own cocoa. They were going to watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ with Eli while they ate dinner. Elliot was making chili spaghetti. He'd just gotten done chopping onions. Olivia didn't want any, since she'd had some on a hot dog, and had thrown up after. Due to her morning sickness. Elliot had already gotten out the beans, cheese, and cans of Skyline, too. The noodles were almost done. Eli even liked it. Sans onions.

Olivia sipped her cocoa. She looked at the tree. It was beautiful. They had used police tape for their garland. And Olivia had made a star out of evidence bags for the top. The tree was uniquely them. She turned to look at Elliot. "I went to the doctor today." She was about to tell him what the baby's sex was. She knew that Elliot would just be glad if they had a healthy baby. Everything was good there, Olivia was only 31. They had had good news so far. She had to admit, she wanted a baby girl. "I know what the sex of the baby's going to be." She told him.

"Really?" Elliot asked, as he looked at his wife. He was so glad that he had found such an amazing wife when he was so young. They had fallen in love almost at first sight. Elliot had thought of chocolate when he had seen her eyes. She was so tall, and she had a beautiful figure. She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Elliot had never known how she'd been single when he'd met her. He had been very supportive of her when she'd told him that she'd been the product of a rape. Elliot didn't know how she'd ever made it through her childhood and remained relatively unscathed. She had issues, but she was happy.

Olivia smiled and leaned into him, as Elliot put his arm around her. She gave him a smile as she said, "You are going to be happy to know that we're having a baby girl." She couldn't help but burst from the seams, she was so happy. She laughed when Elliot kissed her and ran his hands over her belly. "And everything is good to go. I am healthy, and so is the baby." She said, as Elliot twirled her around. She was so incredibly happy. Elliot was the best thing to ever happen to her. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky.

"You are kidding me." Elliot said, as he smiled from ear to ear. He kissed her, causing Eli to protest. Elliot laughed, and so did Olivia. Elliot picked up Eli, and bounced him on his hip. "You are going to be a big brother to a baby sister." Elliot said, as his son wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. "What do you think about that?" He asked, as he looked into Eli's blue eyes. Eli was a perfect mixture of his parents. Eli looked at his parents. "You are going to be a great big brother, aren't you, Eli?" He asked, as Eli nodded his head very hard.

Olivia looked at her son, who was smiling from ear to ear. "You are the best little boy in the whole world. You are going to have so much fun with her. You can play together." She loved her son so much. She and Elliot had only barely started trying when they got pregnant. She had been over the moon. All she'd ever wanted, besides a father, was to be a cop, and be married with children. She had gotten all of her dreams, and she was so happy. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her life had not exactly been full of unicorns and rainbows, and she hadn't always been so sure that she was going to be settled and have everything that she wanted. The fact that she had gotten what she wanted still bowled her over all the time. Elliot was so amazing, and he was a great cop. They were so happy together. They had a beautiful three story home in Brooklyn, and they had an extended family at their police station. They were having them over for dinner on Christmas. Olivia was excited. Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Don Cragen, and Casey Novak were her family. They were so important to her. It was also Munch and Fin's first holiday together as a married couple. That was a big occasion. "We're going to tell everyone at Christmas, Eli."

That caused a huge smile to break out over Eli's face. "Really, Mommy? That's great!" His exuberance made Macon get excited and bark. They all laughed and the puppy wagged his tail, and hurried around their feet, barking excitedly. Macon was an adorable puppy. They had gotten him for Eli. They thought it would be good for him, and he had asked for one. Eli had had to promise that he was going to help take care of him. Eli had been incredibly happy to agree. He was glad to have a dog to play with, and Macon loved him.

Olivia laughed as Elliot put Eli down so he could go check the noodles. Olivia followed Elliot, the living room was right next to the kitchen. She cast her glance back at the tree, unable to keep from looking at it and be happy. She watched Elliot as he got out a bowl to heat up the chili. Eli opening bags of cheese. "It smells so good in here, baby." Olivia said. They had strung up some Christmas lights in the kitchen, too. Just around the ceiling. Olivia was so glad that it was Christmas. She loved the holidays. It was going to be so great this year.

Christmas Eve dawned, and there was so much snow. The city was covered with snow. Olivia woke up to bacon and smells of coffee. They had a lot to do. All of the presents were under the tree, but they were going to get ready for Casey, who was spending the night. She had an apartment in Manhattan, and they didn't want to get stuck in the city. Munch and Fin had a house right next door. They were housing Cragen for the night. They had just adopted a little girl that they had gotten from Africa. Her name was Zola, and she was five. She and Eli loved each other, they loved to play. Olivia got up, slipping on her slippers, and grabbed a robe. When she got to the kitchen, she found Elliot cooking and Fin was at the table with Eli and Zola. They were playing with Barbies. Eli loved Barbies, he had tons of them. They didn't mind Eli having them, they didn't want to force any kind of gender roles on him. Olivia smiled. "Hi, guys." She said, as Fin got up to hug her. "I am so glad to see you." She said, and leaned to kiss Zola. "Merry Christmas." She said, as Zola rubbed her belly. "You're going to have a new little cousin, Zola." Olivia said, giving her a smile. She couldn't wait to tell them that she was having a girl.

"Morning, babygirl." Fin said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was so glad to have a family. Fin had been married before Munch, and it hadn't made him very happy. Fin was so much happier now that he was with Munch. They loved their life, and they loved Zola. Fin looked at her. "You are so beautiful when you're pregnant, babygirl." He said. They had talked about having another child, before Zola got bigger. Fin was reminded of it every time he saw her belly. Fin was so glad that they had Zola, he loved watching his husband with her.

"Auntie Livvy, Daddy says Santa Claus is coming tonight." Zola said, as she looked up at her aunt. "I'm going to leave out some cookies and milk for him. And Daddy John says that we can leave some kosher cupcakes too. He says that sometimes, Santa is Jewish, like him." Zola was shy, but once she knew you, you couldn't get her to shut up. Her African accent was already disappearing, and she had a bit of a Brooklyn accent with a touch of Jewish. John was Jewish. Zola was so glad to see the food when Elliot put it on the table. Zola looked up. "Thanks, Uncle Elliot."

Elliot gave her a grin. "You're welcome, Zola. You eat all your breakfast, so Santa Claus won't give you coal in your stocking." He said. He ruffled Eli's brown hair and then leaned to give Olivia a kiss. "You are beautiful as always, baby." He told her. "John's going to be over in a bit, he's not up yet." Elliot handed her a cup of decaf. It was all she could have. "Casey said she's on her way, too." Elliot handed Fin a plate of breakfast. There were a lot of communal meals. And when Zola wasn't in school, she was at the Stablers with Eli, with the babysitter. Munch and Fin shared the babysitter's salary with Elliot and Olivia. "What do you want for breakfast, babe? I wasn't sure if you'd want eggs and bacon or not." He said. Sometimes the smell of eggs made her sick. He got out some bagels. "I've also got some sticky buns. I know how you love those." Elliot was partial to them himself. He was determined for this year to be the best Christmas yet. He had gotten Olivia a signed first edition copy of _Gone With the Wind_ on Ebay. He had been _very_ glad to find it, because _one_, it was her favorite book, and two, it had been cheaper than it should have been. The seller had needed cash. Elliot was so excited to give it to her.

That was when Casey arrived. She came in with her overnight bag, and a garment bag. "Merry Christmas, family." She said, as she put her bags by the counter. Casey accepted hugs from Elliot and Olivia, and she grabbed some of Elliot's bacon. "Let me tell you, it is incredibly snowy out there. I barely got here. I hope Don's going to be okay getting out here." Casey had a key. She spent a lot of time there. It was only about a half an hour from her apartment. She liked to work on her cases there. She was glad to have a break.

Elliot nudged her when she took his bacon. "You suck, Novak." He said, as the kids converged on Casey, glad to see her. Elliot didn't know why Casey was single, but she was the ADA for their unit. They had known her for about five years. She'd been the youngest ADA in New York history. She'd been in the top of her class in law school, and her case closure rate was 71%, which was much higher than the average of 45%. Elliot was very impressed with her, and that was hard to do. "I hope you're ready for all the cooking, Novak." He said, smirking.

"You know it, Stabler." Casey said, giving him a nudge with her shoulder. She was bouncing Eli on her hip. He was playing with her strawberry blonde hair. She tickled his belly, getting him to giggle. Casey brushed back some of his dark hair. "You better have been good, kiddo, or Santa won't bring you any toys." Casey had to admit, she wanted kids. She hadn't had a boyfriend in two years, though, and she didn't have any prospects. You had to make your own family when you worked this job. Casey was glad to have her own family, Casey didn't have much of one without them. Hers was completely useless.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly. Casey got set up in the guest room, and by noon, Cragen had arrived. They got what they could made for dinner the next day, and the gifts were piled up around the tree. They all sat together and watched _White Christmas_, and made Christmas cookies. They got pizza for dinner, and put the kids to bed. They sat around drinking for awhile, and playing cards. Then, John, Cragen, and Fin went to their house, and Casey, Elliot, and Olivia went to their bedrooms. Elliot and Olivia had already had the bag of "Santa" presents in a closet in the living room. They had to hide them good, Eli was a little cop in the making.

They cuddled in bed. Elliot flipped on the television. They settled on _A Christmas Story_, it was about twenty minutes in. Elliot had his arm around her, his hand on her belly. The baby was kicking. "Oh, babe, the baby's kicking." He said, smiling and kissing her. Elliot was so glad that they could have each other. And have this time together. Elliot ran his hand over her belly. "You are glowing, and it's so great. I love you, you know." Elliot couldn't imagine life without Olivia. They were so happy. Elliot kissed her, and she leaned her head back, meeting his kiss. Elliot ran his other hand along the bottom of her nightie. He slipped his hand underneath it, and ran it along her underwear. Elliot thought Olivia was incredibly sexy while she was pregnant. She was so happy and he knew that that made him happy. Elliot had only _thought_ he'd been happy before they'd ended up together. It hadn't been true. Elliot didn't know what he'd do without her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and always would be. He was very lucky. He didn't know how he would ever show her that he was ever going to be worth her love, but he was going to spend his life trying to be what she needed. He was doing well so far.

Olivia shuddered in pleasure. She was glad that he was feeling amorous. She was glad that they had this quiet time, and that the kids were all quiet. She kissed him back, her hands going to the nape of his neck. He was incredibly sexy right now. Olivia didn't know how she was going to show him that she loved him. That word just wasn't enough, it was all she had, but it wasn't enough for how she felt about him. She looked at him, as her hands ran along the nape of his neck. Her fingers ran slowly in the hair there. Elliot's whole entire body shivered. Olivia knew that she was having an effect. She knew her man, and she knew how to get him going. Olivia kissed him too, and then she said, "You know that I love you, too. That's the only words that I have, though. Just those. They just don't seem to be enough right now." Olivia looked into his blue eyes. "I hope that you know that you and Eli and this family is all I really need. I… the job just isn't as important as it was in the beginning. You and the family is all I need. I wish I could say that it was still the job." This was kind of her way of telling him that she might be ready to give it up. Not that she could get it out of her blood.

Elliot looked back into her eyes. "Liv, I'll love you no matter what. You quit, you don't. I am always going to be here for you. And you know it. You're my girl." Elliot pressed a kiss to her lips. It lingered. "Always and forever, babe." And it was. Always and forever.

_**Author's Note: Hope ya'll liked! I know, it's good, right? XD. I am not planning on continuing. Just some adorable EO fluff. I've got other things in the works. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Hope ya'll will review. My fave is their tree, ya know? XD.**_


End file.
